Tokyo Ghoul: :rebellion Chapter 3
by MellowFires
Summary: Derek tries to escape from the torture he is being given. AU. Contains violence, cannibalism innuendo. Viewer discretion is advised.
Tokyo, the 20th ward, 3 years ago.

The Doctor, Dr. Kano, walks in with his table of tools while Derek is looking down at the floor with no emotion on his face.

"Yoo-hoo! Derek! I have some new toys to use," Dr. Kano bellows crazily.

Derek doesn't even acknowledge him. Dr. Kano shouts out,

"Wake up! I have new things to play with." Dr. Kano gets a scalpel and puts the blade onto his chest and cuts his muscle open, making a cut that bleeds nearly instantly.

Dr. Kano then proceeds to put that blade deeper into his muscle, going through Derek's layer of tissue.

Dr. Kano laughs, but Derek does nothing. Then, Derek starts to laugh.

"What is it? What's funny?"

"Hehehe, hahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT IS IT?! TELL ME WHAT'S FUNNY NOW!"

Derek breathes in and says,

"The fact that you still think I can feel pain."

The heavily muscled man comes in by kicking the door down.

"What's funny," the man asks.

"Shut up, Yamuko."

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

Derek tries to wriggle out of the ropes he's tied to and looks at the suitcase with his quinque.

"I- I don't know. Maybe when you were talking with Ayato, he said your real name."

"Guys," Ayato shouts, "we got it wrong! We got it wrong!"

"What do you mean," asks Dr. Kano.

"That guy wasn't…"

Derek gets out of the ropes and kicks Yamuko in the gut and he dashes to the doctor's table. He picks up a scalpel and throws it at the Dr.'s Achilles heel, taking him out. Yamuko swings his fist at Derek, but he dodges his attempted attack and runs to his quinque. He jumps for the suitcase, but Ayato grabs it. Ayato chucks it to Yamuko and Yamuko chucks it back, with Derek in the middle. Derek gets sick of it, so he jumps on the doctor's table, jumps off of Yamuko's head and grabs the quinque. Derek rolls on the floor and opens it, getting out his quinque, while Yamuko and Ayato's kagunes come out. Yamuko's kagune covers his whole arm, making an extended one and Ayato's kagune comes in the form of fiery wings.

Yamuko extends his arm to hit Derek, but he dodges and cuts the arm off with his quinque. The kagune immediately grows back and Yamuko swings with it again. Derek dodges it. As Yamuko's kagune hits the floor, Derek climbs up on his kagune and runs up it and jumps to slice Yamuko's body in half, but Ayato fires shards at Derek's body, winding him. Derek is launched into the wall, due to Ayato's attack. Derek falls to the floor and gets back up almost instantly, just to be knocked down by Yamuko's flying left hook. Yamuko extends his arm and tries to hit Derek with his kagune, but he ducks, picks up his quinque and stabs Yamuko in the gut.

Yamuko doesn't even flinch, as he lifts up Derek by the neck with his left hand. Yamuko proceeds to try to choke Derek with his left hand, squeezing it as hard as he can. Derek is still holding onto his quinque, so he cuts off Yamuko's left arm. Derek lands on his feet; Derek cuts off Yamuko's legs with his quinque. Yamuko falls on the floor and, waiting for his healing factor, extends his right arm to hit Derek with his kagune. But, Derek cuts it off again, and since Yamuko's healing factor is busy on his limbs, it's taking longer than expected for his kagune to grow back. Using that time, Derek picks up Yamuko's cut off kagune and stabs him in the gut with it. Yamuko screams and writhes in pain. Derek proceeds to stab him repeatedly with his own kagune, and his healing factor stops working. Derek then stabs Yamuko with his quinque, and Yamuko stops screaming. Derek takes out Yamuko's kagune out of his chest and projectile blood rockets up to the ceiling creating a fountain of blood.

Derek sticks his tongue out and licks the blood pouring out of Yamuko's chest. Derek groans in delight, and runs through the fountain of blood to face off with Ayato.

Derek busts down the door and the light of the sun hits his eyes and temporarily blinds him. Ayato takes this opportunity to fire shards at the blood covered Derek and Derek takes all of those shards, as he kneels down in pain. Ayato then kicks Derek and launches off of him and in the air, he rapid fires loads of spiky shards that Derek ricochets with Yamuko's kagune. Derek cuts out a hole in Yamuko's kagune and puts it on the other end of his quinque, making it double-sided. Derek jumps up as high as he can and he faces Ayato. As they fall, they have a mid-air battle, with all the attacks Ayato tries to hit, Derek parries and vice versa.

They both land on their feet on opposite sides of the building; Ayato and Derek run at each other with Ayato holding his fist in the air and Derek holding his quinque like a spear. They both connect with their attacks and fight almost symmetrically. Ayato swings his fists while Derek blocks his attempts with his arms and Derek swings his double-sided quinque around in his hands and tries to stab Ayato, but Ayato dodges all of Derek's attempts. They both go for a punch and they both hit their fists together. This is now a test of strength to see which person has the most power. Derek breaks out of it, causing Ayato to swing his fist. Derek ducks it and stabs Ayato with the end of his quinque.

Ayato bends down and Derek trips him up, making Ayato fall to the ground. As Ayato falls, in mid-air, Derek stabs him in the gut with Yamuko's kagune. Ayato coughs out blood as he makes contact with the ground. Derek stares at Ayato and his eyes lock onto Ayato's gut. Derek takes out his quinque and repeatedly stabs Ayato in the gut again.

Ayato screams out in pain as Derek's quinque moves up to his heart and Derek stabs him OVER and OVER again, to the point where Ayato cries and his tears are bloody. Derek lifts up his quinque and sticks it in between Ayato's eyes. Ayato screeches for 2 seconds but stops. Ayato doesn't move. He just lies on the floor.

Derek takes out his quinque and kneels. He drops his quinque and falls to the ground, lying beside Ayato. Derek goes into a fit and starts screaming and crying on the floor, shaking around. Derek finally stops and laughs.

Derek gets up and puts his quinque into Ayato's belly and cuts it open.

"Ghouls like the taste of humans," Derek whispers, "but let's see what ghoul tastes like!" Derek cuts off a piece of Ayato's body and proceeds to eat it and bite it and he rips it apart. The only thing left of Ayato's arm was its bone.

Derek walks back in the room he was tortured in. The blood fountain has stopped and Derek sees the whole room is covered in red. Derek looks on the floor and sees his hoodie that was formerly white, but all of the blood caused it to turn crimson. He puts on his clothes, puts his quinque in the suitcase and walks back to his house.

25 minutes later…

Derek opens the door and runs upstairs into his bathroom to take a shower. He proceeds to take off his clothes and turns the shower on.

As the water trickles onto Derek, he leans on the wall reminiscing everything that happened. His kidnap, his torture, how he became who he is now, how he let his other side out.

Derek just sits on the floor, as the hot water pours over his body, licking his pores clean. He gets up and turns the shower off. He gets dressed and goes into his room. He jumps on the bed and looks up at the ceiling.

"It's going to end soon," he whispers, "and I'll be the one to end it." Derek goes downstairs, gets a piece of paper and a pen and begins to write on it. He writes down,

"My Bucket List."


End file.
